


Не прерывай эксперимент, Джон!

by Happy_me



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткая зарисовка о том, как нелегко жить с гением.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не прерывай эксперимент, Джон!

Кровать поскрипывала от равномерных движений Шерлока Холмса.

– Шерлок! Я не виноват, что ты завелся во время эксперимента! – Джон задыхался от возбуждения, от интенсивности толчков. Хотелось кончить до боли! Но чертов единственный в мире консультирующий детектив был зол, и зол именно на Джона за то, что тот так неосмотрительно вышел из душа в одном полотенце. Поэтому вот уже десять минут Джон пытался приблизить оргазм как мог, но Шерлок держал его за загривок своими крепкими зубами, а руками сжимал его запястья, пресекая все возможные попытки самоудовлетвориться.

Неожиданно взятый резкий темп толчков Шерлока заставил выйти весь воздух из легких Джона в виде продолжительного стона. Дальнейшая феерия звуков и движений вылилась в оглушительный оргазм для двоих, и полное нежелание двигаться для Джона. Поэтому он распластался на кровати как морская звезда и со счастливой улыбкой стер пот со лба об подушку.

Шерлок, после секса которого всегда тянуло на активную деятельность, зашел в душ, чтобы ополоснуться, и, накинув халат и пижамные штаны, пошел на кухню, оканчивать свой эксперимент.

Часа через два, заглянув в комнату, Шерлок обнаружил, что Джон так и не сменил позы, раскидав конечности по кровати. Шерлок несколько минут сканировал тело своего доктора внимательным взглядом, а потом ухмыляясь чему-то свалился прямо на своего любовника.

– Утро? – сонно проговорил разбуженный Джон.

– Ночь, – кратко ответил Шерлок и прижал голову любовника к подушке.

Вскоре в спальне воцарилась тишина. Лишь Шерлок перебирал жесткие короткие пряди волос Джона.


End file.
